Caps Lock
by bambieisavenging
Summary: Bonnie Locke, a level 8 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and Steve Rogers, the Avengers own Captain America, have been together for a while now. However, a nasty fight leaves them both single once again, and leaves one Tony Stark with the greatest idea ever thought up! Now Bonnie is back in time, 1941 to be exact, with a pre-Cap Steve, an entertaining Howard Stark, and no dinosaurs in sight.
1. Prologue of Sorts

**Hello everyone! I'm glad you found my story interesting enough to read! I'm quite proud of it, to be honest. Please tell me what you think, I'm interested in how well or bad I'm doing.**

**This is based off the movies (as most know the movies a bit better) but I may reference certain things from the comics.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you will recognize. They all belong to Marvel._

Bonnie Locke was _furious_. Or at least, that's what she wants everyone to think. Being dumped by Captain America himself wasn't something she was too proud of, and locking herself up to cry just wouldn't do for a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. No, she would just be furious at him and everyone else.

To make matters worse for Bonnie, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, a dark skinned man who seemed to always wear a black ensemble, an eye patch, and a scowl, by the name of Nick Fury, not only denied her request to test the combat skills of the academy students, but also seemed to think that Bonnie should take some time off to collect herself before returning to any form of active duty.

This is why she has now found herself in a private lab, sitting in front of the one and only Tony Stark.

"I still don't get it-pass me that screwdriver- you and Star Spangled were the perfect couple," Stark said as he tinkered with the mechanical object on the table. "What exactly happened?"

"You're interested in my love life?" she asked.

"Well, I'm asking, aren't I?" Tony stopped and looked up at the brunette across from him. "And I'm not interested in your love life; I'm interested how one little fight could cause Captain Self-Righteous to break it off."

Bonnie snorted at the nickname, "That was the problem. His self-righteous assholeness."

"_Assholeness_?" he shook his head and pulled out a plastic bag from a drawer. "Apple slice?"

"No thank you," she says. "I think Hawk said it best when he said that Steve and I work horribly together. He always has to have a plan, and I would just rather wing it. I'm good about making decisions in the moment and I hate being told what to do.

Steve can't stand that. To make matters worse, he specifically asked for me to be on every mission he goes on, leaving no room to go on one by myself. At first it was because I was the one in charge of helping him to acclimate to modern times, and therefore was someone he trusted. But after a while, especially after we got together, I think it's because he doesn't trust me out on my own, which is stupid as I've been an agent since I was 20! That's five years! I've been on hundreds of missions-by myself I might add- and within the last three years I've only had one extraction plan. I think I know how to do my job."

"This is sounding more like you broke up with him," said Tony as he munched on an apple slice.

Bonnie took a breath and bit her cheek, "As much as he infuriates me, I would've talked it out first." Tony didn't speak, just continued to tinker and wait for her to go on. Bonnie sighed and continued, "It was supposed to be a routine recon mission before Cap and Fury decided what to do from there; more specifically whether or not to involve you and the rest of the Avengers. I saw this woman being dragged into the back door kicking and screaming. I couldn't just let her die! So I took off to stop them and get her outta there. Apparently it was a ruse to draw us out and we were ambushed.

We came out scathed, tattered, and a bit bruised, but everyone on our team lived with no permanent injuries and we stopped the operation. Yet Steve was still pissed; gave me the silent treatment the whole way back. When we got back to the Helicarrier to report our findings and whatnot I finally had enough and basically cornered him in the conference room. It turned into a huge screaming match. I can't remember all that was said, except that I said, 'This is who I am. If you don't like it, you can fuck off!' to which he replied, 'That's the smartest thing you've said all night. I'm through; we're through!'"

"That's when you slapped him and stormed out?" Tony asked to which Bonnie just nodded. "Hmm and you haven't spoken to him in a week, huh?"

"No," she wanted her voice to sound strong and resilient, but it was hard to hide her true feelings around Tony. The two had formed a fast friendship when they met a few years ago while she and Coulson had basically locked Tony in his mansion at Malibu.

"So much for talking it out," Tony snidely replied earning a glare from Bonnie.

"Well, it's not like he's had a chance. Cap left on a mission the next day, and he isn't back yet."

"Yes he is," Tony said abandoning his task. "Who do you think told me you slapped him?"

Steve Rogers was_ furious_. His sweetheart, Bonnie, had nearly gotten herself killed _again_ not a week before, and she still hasn't realized it yet. He was furious that her stubbornness pushed him so far as to break her heart not a week ago, and he still hasn't talked to her yet. He was furious, most, at himself for losing his head and pushing her away.

"Heard about what happened," a voice called from the door of the gym Steve was sat in. A man with a receding hairline and a kind smile walked in.

"News travels fast," Steve said. "What are you doing here Agent Coulson?"

Agent Coulson smiled and took a seat on the bench with Steve, "Well, when I hear about one of my protégés' nasty, public break up with the best man I know, I figured that I would see how one of you is doing."

"How is she?"

"Am I with her now?" Steve bowed his head. "Look Bonnie is the most stubborn, reckless, disobedient agents I have ever known. She's also one of the sweetest, most loving, and passionate young lady I have ever met."

"I know that," Steve snipped.

Coulson smiled, "I don't think you truly understand it, though."

"You're forgetting how long I have actually known her, Phil," Steve's hand reached into his bag and pulled out an envelope faded with time. "The Bonnie I knew before wasn't this reckless."

"Bonnie hasn't become her yet," Agent Phil Coulson patted Steve on the back and left the captain with his thoughts.


	2. Tony Is a Genius

**Thank you everyone who is now following and has favorite this story! Thank you so much! That simple click of a button really means a lot to me.**

_**Madame Tango**_**: Thank you for the helpfulness on pointing out the Fury intro. I was a bit worried about it and hope I have fixed it now :)**

_**Mademoiselle Diablerie**_**: Thank you! I have been working it out for so long! I'll work hard for you and everyone else to make sure the plot never weakens!**

_**Chocopon**_**: I hope I didn't make you wait too long!**

**I'll try to update two to three times a week, and hopefully longer updates. Thank you all once again! If you see any errors, don't be afraid to point them out. Grammatical, spelling, or even if something just doesn't seem to fit or flow, please tell me.**

**And now, on with the chapter!**

Tony was officially done with Bonnie's mopey attitude. The usually bubbly young woman was now lying on a table she had haphazardly cleared off earlier, fiddling with a socket wrench. Every few minutes she would ask a question, sometimes it was whether or not Tony needed a specific tool from the tool box next to her. Other times it was a vague question about the Avengers.

Tony knew what she wanted to ask, as Bonnie's silence was sudden when he told her about talking with Steve. At first, he was pleasantly surprised that she didn't seem to want to talk to him about Steve, but now, hours later, he was sick of the depressed sighs.

"You know he's just as miserable," Tony says as he pauses from his work.

"Serves him right, then," Bonnie huffed.

Tony shook his head, "Okay, I'm done. I'm sick of the both of your pitiful attitudes. I need at least one of you to get back to being happy. And since you're on a forced vacation, we're going to lift your spirits!"

"And how do you expect to do that exactly?"

"By using you to test out a new project I've been working on," Bonnie's head snapped up and a light of excitement filled her eyes.

"Really? What is it?" she asked.

"A time machine," Tony said simply. Bonnie's mouth dropped open in shock and quirked her left eyebrow.

"You're shitting me," she replied.

"I shit you not."

"So we can go ride dinosaurs right now if we want to then?" Tony rolled his eyes at Bonnie's childish idea. He opened his mouth to tell her no, to tell her to grow up, but an idea suddenly came to him. He wondered why he didn't think of it before! In fact, all he would need is a day to get everything ready, send Bonnie back in time for a while, and have a chat with Steve; he could get Caps Lock back together by the week's end.

"You know what, that sounds like a great idea," he said, giving Bonnie a crooked grin. "I need the rest of the day to get everything we need ready, if you can do something for me while I work."

"Sure! Anything!" Bonnie exclaimed. Tony began scribbling down a list of random items that Bonnie would have to go to specialty stores to obtain.

"I need everything on this list," he said, passing it to her. Bonnie furrowed her brow in confusion. "It's not for the trip to Jurassic Park, just things I need to get for Pepper. If you can take care of that, I can work on the time machine so it'll be ready for tonight. Think you can handle it?" Bonnie nodded. "Good. Now go get all that crap so I can work in peace."

"Fine," she said as she slid off the table. "I'll run all over town while you have all the science-y fun working with socket wrenches. Call me when it's ready?"

"Will do," Tony replied, already distracted by a bracelet looking device that he placed before him. "Now go before I change my mind."

Bonnie shook her head and walked out of the lab and soon out of the Stark Mansion that Tony was staying at since the destruction of his Malibu house last year. She briefly remembered him mentioning that Stark Tower was nearly finished with the reconstruction (also from an attack; this time by Loki, the Norse God of Mischief and brother of fellow Avenger, Thor), and the fact that he mentioned that it was to be transformed into the Avenger Tower.

As she walked down the street, she amused herself by wondering what that meant. Steve and Dr. Bruce Banner (a kind and gentle man with a knack for science, which also happened to be the Hulk's alter ego) had mentioned that Tony had told them that it would soon be ready for the two of them to move in. She wondered if she would be allowed to move in as well.

Bonnie shook her head. _I may be Tony's friend_, she thought, _but Steve is Tony's teammate. If it's an Avengers Tower, he should stay there, not me. Besides, soon I'll be back to work that there will be no need for a home._

When Bonnie originally enrolled in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, she held big dreams for the future. She thought how good of a job this would be, that between the FBI, CIA, and S.H.I.E.L.D, surely S.H.I.E.L.D. would give her better opportunities to actually do good. She figured that they would pay well, and she was sure that she would have a couple days off a week along with some paid vacation.

Well, at least S.H.I.E.L.D. did allow her to do more good.

As for great pay and time off, that was a whole different story. Bonnie was paid well enough to live off of, yet most of it sat in savings as she had very little use of the money. She worked until the mission was finished, and was lucky to get a whole day of rest before the next crisis was present, so it was pointless to rent or buy a place for her to be at for maybe two days out of the year. Thankfully, S.H.I.E.L.D. had more than enough places for their agents to stay.

On the other hand, she had gotten a little spoiled by always being able to return to a home with Steve. It was a one bedroom, one bath apartment that had a bit of a 40's feel to it. The past two years she has made it a bit of her own as well, like adding her favorite blanket to his bed, and her shampoo to the ledge of his shower. She really didn't just lose Steve in the break up.

Bonnie's eyes started to blur and she quickly wiped the tears away. She has a mission now: help Tony so then she could fulfill a childhood dream. Besides, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents don't cry.

Tony believed that this was what Loki must've felt like when he opened that portal above Stark Tower. Only difference was, Tony was sure that this idea will work.

In the few hours that he worked he had set the bracelet to send Bonnie back in time, and preset to when she will return. A bag was packed with period clothes and accessories that would help her blend in, as well as papers that would insure that she was placed right where he needed her. Next, he had set aside some gold jewelry that she could sell to get some cash. Tony was positive she would stand out trying to use today's bills, a credit card, or even a check from an account that has yet to exist.

Yes, he was proud of himself.

"Alright, Tony, I got everything on the list," Bonnie said as she threw the bags on the table she had been laying on hours before. "And that Belgium chocolate? Took me forever to find that damn shop, I almost thought you made it up."

"Great, here," Tony threw her a dress indicative of the 40's style. "Put that on real quick. Your shoes are right there, and here is some pantie hose."

Bonnie looked at the hosiery and dress in her hands with a questioning glance. "Mind telling me why I have to wear this in The Land Before Time?"

"It's a challenge," Tony lied smoothly. "If you can wear that and ride a stegosaurus, I'll give you $500."

"What if I don't take that bet?"

"Then you're not going back in time with me," he said. Bonnie sighed and moved to the bathroom to change. Tony smirked to himself before checking her bag and closing it one last time.

"Alright, asshole, I'm changed," Tony heard from behind him. He turned to see and uncomfortable Bonnie in a green dress that hugged her hourglass frame nicely.

"Beautiful!" he said, giving her a cheeky grin. "Put on the shoes. Good fit?" Bonnie nodded her head as she slipped on the second heel. "Alright, you have the task of holding the bag and you have to wear this bracelet."

"What does the bracelet do?" she said, shifting the bag Tony had place on her shoulder.

"It's going to send you back to 1941," before she could get a word in, Tony slapped and locked the bracelet on her and stepped out of the way.

Bonnie's eyes widen as she looked to her wrist and back to the scientist. She saw him give a short wave before the world began to spin around her.

The breath left her lungs and nausea filled the bottom of her stomach. Shapes and colors blurred together as what felt like wind wiped her hair back and forth. Her body then constricted as she was squeezed through time and space in the seeming form of the eye of a needle.

Finally her feet felt solid ground once again and the world seemed to go back to stand just as still as it has always done. Bonnie raised her green eyes and looked around to see that she was still in Tony's lab. Yet, she was sure Tony had a much updated lab than this.

A sudden startled and angered masculine voice yelled from behind her, "Who the hell are you?!"


	3. Bonnie May Have Found an Ally

**Hello again dear readers! I honestly didn't think I would get this done so quick, but it just seemed to kinda flow. (However, I am sick, so if you see anything that needs to be fixed, please tell me)**

**Also, I was having trouble with the story format, but I think it's fixed. If it's not, please tell me! There should be - between scenes and POV as well as good spacing to make it easier to read. **

**Thank you all who are reading, following, and favoriting!**

**_companion10.5: I'm glad you are enjoying it so far!_**

**_Chocopon_****_: Thank you! Should I ask why this is just in time?_**

**_Mademoiselle Diablerie_**_:_**_ You caught me! I honestly didn't think any lie would work on a level 8 agent, so I made it as simple as possible. I was going to let it go, but you reminded me that people still notice the little details and so I mentioned it in this chapter. Thank you for your help. :)_**

**_Madame Tango: Thank you for the compliment. I've heard that before on another Avengers story I was co-writing for on Mibba, but I'm glad I can still capture his nature on my own. I love Tony so much, you have no idea._**

**And now, on with the story!**

Chills ran up Bonnie's spine, and she wished now that she still had Beretta strapped to her thigh. Unsure of whether the man behind her was armed or not, she placed her hands up in surrender.

"My name is Bonnie Locke, I'm and agent with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division," she spoke with a calming voice. "I'm gonna turn around now, alright?"

Bonnie waited a second just in case the man said something else or attempted to draw on her. When she was met with silence, she took a deep breath and turned. The man who stood before her was of average height, with dark hair and prominent eyebrows along with an air of authority and a familiar sense of mischief about him.

"Well, I have no idea what Strategic Homebound, whatsyoumacallit is, but Miss Locke, mind telling me why you're here?" his brows creased as he walked around the table separating the two of them. "Or more importantly, how you appeared here out of thin air?"

Bonnie shrugged and meekly said, "Magic?" the man raised his eyebrow. "Honestly the truth may be a bit stranger."

"Try me," he said, crossing his arms.

"Time travel," she replied.

"Time travel?" Bonnie nodded. "Really? And what year are you from? 1985? 3025?" the man's voice was disbelieving; mocking almost.

"2013," she said simply.

"2013, right," he said with an exaggerated frown. "How is the world doing risen up from the ground?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, officially irritated with the man. "Hold on a second," she said as she reached into one side of her bra. The man watched in amusement as the young woman cursed the tightness of the green dress she wore before pulling out a black object. "Here," she said holding it out to him.

"What's this?" he said turning it over and seeing a silver apple on the back.

"iPhone 3GS," Bonnie said without hesitation. "Older model, but my upgrade isn't for another couple months, and that only cost a dollar when iPhone 4 came out." The man looked at her incredulously. What exactly was this dame talking about?

Bonnie rolled her eyes and pressed the round button at the bottom. The man stood shocked as a screen popped up with a picture of a young, blonde man smiling. With a swipe of her finger, a keyboard rose up and with a little difficulty (as Bonnie was looking at it upside down), she managed to unlock it. The man stared at the device in his hand a moment longer before flipping through the different buttons on the screen.

"Amazing!" he said. The man hit a button with a music note on it, causing loud and quick drumbeats, along with what sounded like a screeching guitars came pouring out of the unseen speaker. The man dropped the phone, startled, and Bonnie caught it in one swift motion.

"Careful! The screens break easily!" she chided as she turned the music off and placed the device back in her bra.

"What in God's name was that noise!" the man shouted.

"That was Avenged Sevenfold," Bonnie replied coolly. "A band from my time."

"That's what you call a band?!"

"That's one type of band, playing one type of music," she said with an eyeroll. "Honestly, though. Have I convinced you yet, Mr. Stark?"

"You know who I am?" Mr. Stark asked. "Not too shocking considering the whole country knows my name."

"Does the whole country know about you're Reversion tech?"

"How do you-"

"From the future, remember?" she said indigently. "Let me tell you something, it really comes in handy in the future."

"Say I believe you, Miss Locke," Mr. Stark said, crossing his arms. "Explain to me why you came back in time."

"Well, originally for dinosaurs, Howard," she said, sitting on a table. "Can I call you Howard?" He waved his hand as if to say yes; at least she took it to say yes. "You see, you'll have a son; a brilliant, amazing, hero of a son, who also is a massive ass. What's the date?"

"December 14, 1941," Howard replied. "What does that matter?"

"It does, trust me," Bonnie rubbed her hands together. "I'm dating someone. Well, no. I was dating someone. In fact, I was sure he was THE one. But then we kinda messed it up. I was too reckless, he always said. We got into a screaming match and basically called him out on how stupid he was being, then he dumps me."

"Yes, because I completely understood that rambling," Howard states snidely.

"Shut up, Stark," she retorted before continuing, "Now, I'll admit, I've been pretty mopey for the past week. So your son decides to cheer me up. I think I knew his plan as soon as he said time travel, I just didn't want to believe it. I think he may be pissing himself for getting me to believe that ridiculous bet. Yet I think that this is something I really want to do. I may have a second chance at being with Steve."

"My son?" he was having a bit of trouble following this girl, but if he had to endure this to get the answers he needed, then so be it.

"Tony is your son," she replied irritated. "He's my best friend and Steve's teammate. He decided to send me back in time before Steve became Captain America. Steve is-was my boyfriend."

Howard had to sit himself down, "So my son had you travel back to 1941 just so you can rekindle your relationship with your 'boyfriend' who is how old now?"

"He was born July 4, 1920," she said without a thought.

"You were dating a senior citizen?"

"Not exactly, Howard," Bonnie sighed. "His… condition is a hell of a lot more complicated than that. What matters is, is that I find him and help him get to that point in his life."

"And why's that?" Howard was truly curious now.

"Many reasons," she said. "For one, I need him, your son needs him, and most importantly, the world needs him."

"The world?" Howard repeated. "Can you go into more detail?"

Bonnie thought for a moment, before shaking her head, "No, I shouldn't. But you can help! I know where he is now; maybe your influence can get me somehow living there!"

"Why would I do that?" he asked. "Obviously my son sent you here for a reason."

"He may have, but I think it was more of the fact that he sent me from here 70 years from now," Bonnie paused and decided to rephrase her words. "I was in this lab whenever I went back, so I think that's why I ended up here. Does that make sense?"

"Probably the closest thing you said to make sense in the past few minutes," Howard replied. Did he give you any direction or anything?"

Bonnie thought for a second before her face brightened up. She slung the bag off her shoulder and onto the table, and began to rummage through it. Pulling out clothes, a bag of jewelry, a handgun (she stared at this for a second, questioning why Tony would give her a Colt revolver), before she found a manila folder filled with papers. A few were government and US Army papers that were dated for a couple of months from now. In 2013, any expert could tell they were doctored papers, but they would be good enough to fool anybody in the 1940's if she was careful and used them right. Lastly she found a letter from Tony himself.

It simply stated:

Don't try removing the bracelet, it's locked in place and is already set to send you back a week after Capsicle is born. Have fun fighting HYDRA Nazi's!

Tony

Bonnie gave a short laugh before turning excitedly to Howard, "I know what he wants me to do!"

Howard looked through the documents, saying, "He wants you to join the Army?

"Not just any part of the Army, Project: Rebirth," she said, smiling. "I'm sure you'll be involved as well."

"I have no idea what that could be," he replied.

"Yeah, you probably won't hear about it for a while," she said. "Do you think you can trust me?"

"Not really," Howard said honestly.

"You won't have much of a choice whenever you realize I'm telling the truth," she responded. "How about this, you help me get to Steve then we won't see each other again until we have too for Project: Rebirth? Sound good?"

Howard sighed and thought over his options. Every part of him screamed to just throw her out on her ass, but Bonnie did have proof with that 'iPhone' and no one knew about the Reversion project he was working on but him. And besides, if she broke into the lab out of thin air once, she may be able to again. Maybe appeasing her and keeping a close eye on her, while allowing this 'Steve' person to deal with her directly, may be the best option for him. In the end, his mind was made up.

"Alright, I'll do it," he said as he threw his hands up.

Bonnie's eyes lit up, "Really! Awesome! Okay, so I have a plan…"

Steve limped down the side walk back to his modest one-bedroom apartment in Brooklyn with his best friend, James "Bucky" Barnes by his side.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, Steve, that you need to learn how to pick your battles," Steve rolled his eyes at the other man's lecture.

"And I don't know how many times I have to tell you to mind your own business," he retorted.

Bucky shook his head and swung one of the shorter man's arms over his shoulders, mumbling something about excessive weight on a bad ankle. Steve didn't try to fight it, knowing he needed the support.

After what felt like forever, they finally reached his door. Steve removed his keys from his pocket and quickly unlocked the deadbolt and swinging the door open. However, both him and Bucky were stopped in their tracks just a few feet in when their eyes caught (what Steve would definitely refer to later when asked this story) the most beautiful dame laying asleep on his couch.

"I know you don't have any cousins," Bucky said. "So you mind telling me who she is?"

"What, she couldn't be my girl or something?" Bucky gave a look to Steve. "It must be a mistake. Hold on, I'll call my land lady."

Steve's land lady, Mrs. Price, was a kind and jovial older woman with a knack for spontaneous visit with baskets of food. So after the third ring and brief pleasantries, he wasn't too surprised to hear the next words come out of her mouth.

"Oh, she's such a doll!" Mrs. Price exclaimed. "And poor thing too! Came up all the way from the South, Texas or Arkansas or something like that. She didn't have enough money for one of our one bedroom alone, but offered to room with someone else."

"So you chose me?" Steve questioned.

"I hope you don't mind," Mrs. Price's voice got a little guilty. "It's just that you are the only one I trust not to take advantage of the girl. I should've asked you first, I know, but give her a week and if she doesn't work out, we'll find something else to do with her."

Steve sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was torn between helping this girl out and face possible humiliation with trying to talk to her, or throwing her out to the dogs and not only having an angry land lady, but a bad conscience as well. In the end, he made up his mind to try having a roommate for a week, even if he was sure that the couch would become his new bed.

"Alright, Mrs. Price. We'll give her a week," on the other end Steve heard a shrill and happy laugh followed by many thanks and apologies. It took some time, but he was finally able to get off the phone with the land lady.

"She's going to stay here for at least a week," Steve said, turning to his friend.

Bucky pursed his lips and nodded, "Great. She'll have the time of her life sleeping on your couch and not talking to you."

"I'll talk to her!" Steve exclaimed. "And as soon as she wakes back up, I'll tell her to take the bed."

Bucky shook his head, "Alright, Steve whatever you say. I'm going back to my own place, you alright here with her?"

Steve nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table. Bucky patted the man on his back before getting up and making his way to the icebox to pull out some frozen pork that Steve could put on his already swollen eye. Steve gave a soft thanks when handed the meat, and with that, the other made his way to the door.

"By the way," Bucky said, turning back around to Steve, "Did you happen to get her name?"


End file.
